Many existing online communities of users (e.g., gaming communities) are hosted by a third-party system that is separate from social network systems. As a result, such third-party systems are unable to access features of and resources utilized within specific social network systems. This can also be due to a variety of additional reasons, including technical and practical barriers that exist between these types of disparate communities. For example, discrepancies often exist between a user's social network account name and the user's account names used on other third-party websites (e.g., gaming websites). This greatly hinders the ability to relay of information about the user's different other communities within the social network information about the user's different other communities within the social network environment. Accordingly, for individuals who are active both in a social network and other internet communities (e.g., online gaming communities), dispersal of information across communities remains a significant challenge that has not been overcome. This lack of sharing of information limits the effectiveness of such social network systems, and also prevents effective marketing campaigns, such as advertising by a third-party system on a social network system that targets social network friends of gaming users that are also users of the advertised service. Stated differently, in the context of gaming communities, it is presently impossible for third-party gaming communities and systems to continue their discussions, advertisements, and services within the environment and context of an independent social network system. Accordingly, users of a particular third-party gaming system currently are unable to connect with one another through an independent social network system.